The Silver Eye Plague
by MilkSapphire
Summary: Sequel to Queen of Arrakus and Prince of Krypton. Alternate universes come to Krypton and Ammos seeking to spread their agendas, trying to take over and change the two planets, before it is too late. Sometimes change is good and sometimes it is not. Set fifteen years later. New characters. SM/WW. Elseworld, of course.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I said I was debating on a sequel, but I have already written the plot, this is ridiculous lol. There will be new characters as there will be the old ones from the previous story. This is set fifteen years later. If you haven't read Queen of Arrakus and Prince of Krypton, you are going to be very lost so you should probably read that if you haven't already. **

* * *

Chapter One

The year is 11,316

_Washington DC- Earth_

The slideshow finished and many hands went up in the air. Helena made sure to answer every single question or at least as much as possible before class was over. She pointed to a young man in the far back of the class of three hundred students.

"Ms. El, you said lived on Krypton most of your life, is that correct?" the young man asked.

Helena smiled, "Yes I did. I also spent some of my life on my mother's planet, Ammos, where my aunts and grandmother are. I don't visit as often as my parents wish me to, though."

Another hand went up and she pointed to the blonde in the second row. "Is it true what Americans say about Kryptonians? Are they really as cruel as they say?"

Everyone in the class nodded their head and started whispering. Helena raised her hand to quiet everyone.

"People fear what they do not know. My people are no different than yours. Do we not have two eyes, ten fingers and toes? Two legs and two arms? A head, nose and lips? We are not much different than you all. Perhaps Earthlings fear my people because we have technology that would rival all universes. Kryptonians are not trained to simply go to create war with every planet next to them, they are peaceful people unless you have wronged them, but isn't everyone like this?" she smiled at everyone walking back to her podium to gather her notes.

"If you are from Krypton, why do you have tattoos all over your arms?" a random question was blurted out in the middle of the class. Helena's eyes drifted to the young man in a suit who looked very cocky. She had answered his questions in the previous sessions, and her answers never seemed to satisfy him. She made sure not to reveal her arms or legs too much. America was not very accustomed to aliens on their world. Not to say they haven't visited before because they have, but not as often as her home planets.

"Jeffery, I do believe I've answered this before, but since you asked…so _kindly_," she smiled knowingly. "These are markings from my mother's heritage. My brother has them as well do my amazon sisters and grandmother. Each mark represents something we have completed in our life. My mother and sister have many and you receive one each year for a new accomplishment you conquer."

"So basically, they are awards for your good doings?" Jeffery smiled looking at his professor.

She nodded her head, "I suppose you could look at it in that way." Her thick Themysciran accent was definitely not hidden during her lessons, but over the last two years it slowly was controlled. Her mother demanded her to learn every language in the near galaxies, challenging her. She had always had trouble learning new languages, but English seemed to be the easiest out all the languages she learned.

Looking at the time on her hand she looked at her students, "I believe class is over. Please study for tomorrow's lecture. We will be covering foreign affairs and profiling." Everyone in the room filed out except one student. He always sat at the front of the class.

Helena was packing up her tablets and notes when she noticed a shadow leering over her. "Oh, may I help you?"

He smiled, "Ms. El I just wanted to say that I really enjoyed your lecture today on alien species."

Helena smiled at the young man, "Well thank you." She continued to pack up her things, but noticed he was still standing there. "Is there a question you wish to ask me?"

"Oh yeah, you mentioned your mother is an ambassador."

She nodded her head and grabbed her suitcase.

"Many other students have been wondering if she would make an appearance to one of your classes. We always see her on the news."

Helena was honored that her students would love to have her mother come to a class, but asking her mother to do such a task was a bit much considering her schedule.

"Well I'd love to er…"

"Green, Michael Green."

She smiled, "Michael. I would love to ask my mother, but she is on Krypton right now. I'm afraid her schedule is very hectic, I'd almost be afraid to ask her, but if it will satisfy you I will talk to her when I get the chance." She laid her hand on his shoulder and made her way to exit the room.

* * *

Helena parked her vehicle behind the Themysciran Embassy in a private lot. Her mother had an embassy set up on every planet she travelled to over the years. She had advised her to stay at the embassy instead of buying a place of her own. Entering the Greek style building she was greeted by her amazon sisters. Smiling she climbed the stairs and opened the door to her bedroom. Setting down her suitcase and untying her hair she let out an audible sigh. Taking off her shoes she was about to wash her hair until a knock came to her door. Can't they see I just got in? She groaned inwardly.

"What do you want? I just got here; can I at least shower first?" Helena was unbuttoning her blouse and she heard the door open and close behind her. Becoming a little irritated that someone just entered her room. "You can't just come in here!"

"Is this how you treat all your guests or am I the lucky one?"

Helena's eyes widened at the familiar feminine voice and her head spun around to see her mother in her bedroom. Running to embrace her she smiled widely.

"Mother, what are you doing here?"

"Another impolite greeting. Who is teaching you such manners? It must be these Earthlings. They can be very unkind sometimes." Diana smiled at her daughter.

"That's not what I meant. I wasn't expecting you here. I thought you were on Krypton with the family?" Helena gestured her mother to sit on her bed and so they both sat.

Diana had a forlorn look on her face and Helena furrowed her eyebrows. "Mother, what's wrong?"

"I have come here, but not on good terms."

"What happened?"

Diana sighed and stood walking around her daughter's bedroom leaning on her bed post. "Lara's father died. Your father told me to come get you, besides I need to take care of a few things while I am here."

Helena sat on the bed in silence. Her great grandparents had visited very often throughout her life and now that one of them was gone she didn't want to believe it. Standing she went to her closet to get a change of clothes.

"Helena?" Diana touched her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"When do we have to go back, I have a class tomorrow." She didn't want to face her mother knowing she would break down and she never liked to break down in front of her mother or father, but especially her mother.

Diana cleared her throat, "Well I said I would return in four days. They will not start without us."

A few moments of silence passed as Helena turned on the shower. Diana looked around the room and saw it was very messy.

"Your room is quite awful to look at. Don't you have maids to clean this for you?" she picked up a pair of pants that looked like they had been there for a few days or weeks. Throwing it back on the floor she looked under the chair.

Helena sighed at her mother's nagging, "Mother I'm twenty four I don't think I need you babying me."

"I'm sorry, but look at this place!"

"_Mother_…" rolling her eyes Diana smiled.

"Alright, I didn't come here to mother you, or perhaps I did." She held her arms out waiting for an embrace. Helena slowly made her way to her mother and hugged her body tightly. Diana heard her daughter's soft sobs in her chest and she kissed the top of her head. "Perhaps I am needed for something," Diana teased.

Helena's eyes traveled up to her mother's with an annoyed look then slowly smiled. "Mother I'm always going to need you, but I don't need you telling me to clean my room. I'm a grown woman!"

Diana wiped her daughter's cheeks with her fingertips and smiled. "How is class?"

Helena brightened up at that question. She loved to talk about her students and lectures she taught. "Oh they are great! I love teaching the Americans about our culture and many others out there. They seem to be very interested. I have three hundred and two students in my class now. Next semester I will have four hundred hopefully."

"That is wonderful, Helena." Diana picked up her daughter's dirty clothes from a chair so she could sit down. She never remembered her daughter to be so unorganized. She was probably so busy with her work that she didn't pay attention to her room. No wonder when she came to visit Helena never allowed her into her bedroom.

Helena was about to jump in the shower, "I'm just going to take a quick shower, oh one of my students asked if you would come to one of my classes, since you're here…would you like to come with me?"

Diana pointed to her own chest, "Me? Why would they want me to come?"

Helena scoffed, "Mother come on you're the most famous ambassador in the galaxy. You have reached out to so many people. I am not surprised you were asked to attend one of my lectures. I'd be honored if you came, _Madame Ambassador_," she teased winking her left eye.

Diana rolled her eyes, "Helena, please, just mother is fine, don't call me that."

"So you'll come? I can cancel class for a few days when we travel back to Krypton. Will you come, please?" she pouted trying to convince her mother to come.

"Alright, alright, stop with that face I will come to your class," Diana smiled. Helena grinned and disappeared to wash up. Brat, she thought. Looking around the room she really wanted to start cleaning it herself. "Gods, Helena, this room," she mumbled trying to pick up some clothes and put them in drawers or a pile of dirty clothes.

* * *

The following morning Helena drove to the university where she taught her morning lectures. Diana sat in the passenger seat and she clung to the door nervously as Helena glided in the air going over several other cars.

"Mother, don't look so scared. I am not that bad of a driver."

Diana's eyes widened and her face was pale. "I've never liked hover crafts, Helena."

"Yeah I know, you don't even know how to drive," she laughed putting a hand on her mother's. "Calm down, look we're here so you don't have to bend my car door any more than you already have."

Diana looked at the door handle and saw it was bent and no longer looked like a handle. She smiled sheepishly but gladly stepped out of the vehicle following her daughter into the school. Glancing around she never attended a school, but had private tutors on Themyscira up until the age of seventeen.

As Helena opened the door Diana saw many seats with desks lining the room. "Oh this is…huge. I thought were joking when you said you taught three hundred students."

"Three hundred and two," she held up two fingers. Very proud that she had that many students in her first class. She had been trying to get a job at the university for two years since arriving on Earth. "Oh mother, I know you know English, but please don't say any slang words, because seriously you will embarrass me."

"Slang? What is that?"

"See what I mean. Just don't say anything weird," Helena pleaded getting her notes out for the class. She saw students starting to file into the room.

Diana looked around at the students and smiled at them all. She could hear whispers around the room.

"Look its Ms. El's mother, the Ambassador of Themyscira."

"She really is prettier in person."

"Yeah and she is sure is tall! Look at how tall she is!"

"She's like Ms. El's height, big deal, did you see her legs?"

Fifteen minutes later all of Helena's students were seated with wide grins. She smiled at them all and looked back to her mother who was standing behind her.

"Well good morning, everyone. I see you are all very excited about my special guest today. But before I introduce her, I'd just like to say I will be leaving for a few days to Krypton for family business." She nodded as they didn't say anything, "Okay then. Well you don't seem to be paying much attention to me. Welcome my mother, Madame Ambassador of Themyscira." She stepped to the side and Diana stepped forward.

"Good morning," Diana held her hand up.

For the next two hours Diana answered as many questions that she could about her job and what she did in office. Many of the questions she had answered before, but was glad to see such young minds seeking answers.

Helena called to her students before they filed out, "Don't forget, I won't be in class for the next four days, so please study, I will have an exam for you once I come back."

* * *

Diana was reluctant to get in the vehicle with her bad-driving daughter but she did anyway. Thirty minutes later they were at the embassy. Arriving to Helena's room Diana shook her head at the mess.

"We have to leave in a few hours. It will take us three days to get there."

"I already packed," Helena half smiled.

Diana's eyes softened at her daughter. She saw her eyes filling with tears. Bringing her close to her chest she rested her chin atop of Helena's auburn head.

"I am sure your grandmother will be very happy to see you. She hasn't seen you in four years. You can tell her all the wonderful things you have accomplished all by yourself on this planet." Diana hopefully looked into Helena's glossy green marbles. "She will be very proud of you."

* * *

**AN: already having crises in the beginning lol.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two –Growing Pains

_Krypton – House of El _

Diana had returned with her daughter very early in the morning. The house was very quiet and they made sure to be very stealthy. Helena walked to her old bedroom and smiled at it. It was the same as she left it; nothing had been out of place. She liked that very much, but then she heard someone coming down the hallway and it wasn't her mother.

Turning slowly she saw a tall lean figure at the door. Smirking she folded her arms. "What are you doing up, Jazan?"

Her brother at age fifteen walked into his older sister's bedroom. His bright blue eyes glittered in the dimly lit room. "Nothing, just waiting for you two to get back. So, do I have to just stand here or…."

"Or what? Oh you want a hug?" Helena smiled at her young brother. She came up to him with her arms open wide and embraced him tightly, _very_ tightly.

Jazan could barely let a breath escape his mouth, "Ana you're hurting me….Ana…"

Helena grinned with narrow eyes.

"_Helena_!" he shouted louder than he needed to and she hit him on his arm.

"You'll wake everybody up, you troll."

Jazan rubbed his arm, "You hit like mother does. Anyway, everyone is asleep except for grandma; she has been awake for five days now. I don't think I've seen her so tired in my life! Except that one time when I…"

Helena put her finger on his lips and he blinked, stopping midsentence. Helena looked at her brother, she hadn't seen him in four years and he had grown nearly as tall as she. His hair like the midnight sky like her parents' and eyes the same as their mother's. He looked more like their mother than anything.

Diana came walking quietly into the hall and bumped into her son and daughter who looked like they were sneaking around. Of course, because they were floating across the hall. She smirked and lifted in the air catching up to them.

She came in between them and put her hands around the back of their necks. She whispered, "No flying in the house, children."

The stopped midair and settled onto the ground. Helena rolled her eyes, "I'm not five anymore, mom."

Diana blinked at the response and Jazan shrugged following his sister. _Did she just call me 'mom'?_

Helena walked into the living room and saw her grandmother sitting by herself staring at the night sky out their large circular window. Jazan stopped beside his sister and whispered into her ear. "She's been like this for five days! We can't get her into bed, she refuses to move."

She frowned seeing her grandmother like this. Walking forward she took a seat next to Lara and she hadn't really moved.

"Grandma?" Helena spoke out softly. Lara's eyes widened at the sound of the voice she knew so well. Turning her head she saw her granddaughter sitting next to her.

"Helena?" Lara touched her grandchild's face and Helena smiled.

"I came back with mother. You look awfully tired," she weakly attempted to try to get her grandmother off the sofa.

Lara nodded and scanned over her granddaughter's body. "And you look…too thin. What do you eat on that planet of yours?"

Helena almost rolled her eyes but resisted. Her mother had said something similar when she arrived those few days ago.

"Grandma, it's almost three in the morning, shouldn't you be sleeping like everyone else?" she held out her hand standing up hoping Lara would grab her hand.

Lara stared at her hand and her granddaughter's anxious face. "I should be telling you the same."

"Please?" Helena smiled with her emerald eyes sparkling.

Lara sighed and took her hand and stood up slowly. Age was beginning to show on her face, but not too much. She had a few wrinkles around her eyes and a white streak in her jet black hair. Her eyes as sharp as ever and smile as sweet but menacing at times. Helena wouldn't have it any other way. She knew she could be a pain to her grandparents so she made sure to be extra kind to them when she upset them. She knew they couldn't stay angry at her forever.

Diana rounded the corner and saw Helena walking with Lara, finally she was getting off that damn sofa and going to bed, she thought.

Lara saw Diana at the corner of the hallway. "Diana, shouldn't you be asleep?"

"Of course, but I am a bit wired from our trip. Do not worry about me I will be alright." She nodded and Lara eyed the Amazon. The stare wasn't unfriendly but a curious stare with caution. Helena walked the whole way with Lara until they reached her bedroom where her grandfather was patiently waiting for Lara to come to sleep which he knew she wouldn't.

Diana looked at her son and frowned, "Get to bed."

"What? Everyone else is awake!"

Her stare became more intense and he relented turning the other way back to his room.

Fifteen minutes later Diana went up a few floors and finally reached her room. Careful not to disturb her husband in bed she closed the door quietly and took off her shoes. Running her fingers through her hair she stared at her reflection in the dark room only lit by the moonlight.

Climbing into bed silently she slipped underneath the covers and turned on her side ready to go to sleep until she felt arms around her. her eyes shot open and smiled.

"Kal, I thought you were asleep."

"I was until you came in. How was your trip?"

She turned over and faced him in the dark. "It was long. Helena was telling me all her adventures. That girl apparently likes to party and don't get me started on her room. It is atrocious. I had Alecia clean her room while we were away, but she doesn't know that."

Kal nodded and then became serious. His daughter partying on an alien planet. This did not sound good to his ears.

"What kind of partying?"

Diana tapped her cheek, "She didn't say too much. She made friends there and she said they go to some place called Kat…something I forget the name. Anyway, she seems to have adjusted very well. I am proud of her."

"What about boys?"

Diana rolled her eyes, "Kal, honestly you are beginning to sound like my mother."

"Does she talk to any boys?"

"I don't know, she didn't say," Diana rolled over onto her back.

Kal wasn't convinced. "She does, doesn't she?" this wasn't really a question and he knew Diana wasn't going to answer. By the silent answer he knew his thoughts were correct. "Who is he?"

"Kal, I don't know."

He groaned, "I don't want my daughter associating with alien boys, she is very young. She doesn't know what she is doing."

Diana scoffed at this. "Oh please and you think we knew what we were doing at that age? I got married at twenty one, if you do not remember."

He sat up and folded his arms. "Yeah, well that was different."

Diana smirked and sat up as well, "How so? Because I was pregnant?"

"No, I mean…dammit Diana"

He heard her laugh in the dark room and he could only shake his head at his wife. Coming closer to him she leaned on his shoulder. "She is fine, Kal. You do not need to worry about her. She is a very smart young woman."

"I still don't like it." He said with his arms still folded.

"Don't like what? That she talks to alien boys?"

"Yes. I don't want her to marry some alien especially an earthling, they are so far behind compared to our world."

Diana tapped his bare chest, "just like _my_ world?" she teased. "I am an alien and you married me, Kal stop with your double standards. I hear a bit of your mother coming out in you." She knew that would get a rise out of him and she smiled impishly.

He stopped and looked down at her moonlit face. "I do not sound like my mother."

"Alright, whatever you say," she smiled kissing his cheek.

He mumbled, "_Definitely_ not like my mother…"

Diana sighed, "So have you prepared the funeral of your grandfather? Helena finally got Lara to come out of the living room and drag her to bed."

His eyes widened at this. "Really? Oh I feel so terrible. I cannot do anything to lift her out of her depression."

"I know, but she really seemed to miss Helena."

"She loves her, of course. Thank Rao she is in bed now. Hopefully she will get some peace after this funeral."

Diana nodded, "I am exhausted. I will see you in…five hours," she smiled and rolled onto her side. "Goodnight, Kal."

"Goodnight princess." He smiled and she reached over and slapped his leg. He chuckled at this. He never got tired of calling her that even if it pissed her off sometimes.

* * *

A few hours later in the morning everyone was gathered outside in front of the public eye. Kal remembered his wedding day with Diana and it was very much open to the public eye. Everyone was staring at them. Lor-Van's body was inside a glass casket with the El crest on the top. His body would be sent to a peaceful resting place where all the bodies of the deceased went. Kal stood with Diana and his two children. On the opposite side were his parents and his little brother who was now a young twenty two year old man. Nara stood alongside Lara and she stared at the dead body of her husband.

Nara didn't dare say anything in front of everyone as she did so in private right when he died wishing him the best in the afterlife.

Two hours went by and all Kryptonians bowed their heads as the royal family descended from the dais. Filing out one by one. Clearing a pathway for everyone the Els could feel eyes all on them, but they didn't look around, keeping their eyes forward or centered to the floor beneath them.

"Mother, everyone is staring," Mon whispered to his mother who was walking right next to him.

"Just don't look, dear." Lara said in a low voice and put her hand on his shoulder. He was taller than her by a few inches and looked very much like his father and a lot like Kal when he was at that age minus the emerald eyes he shared with his niece, Helena.

* * *

Returning to the House of El everyone was quiet and hardly said anything. The young group, Helena, Mon and Jazan were huddled in a group by themselves joking around and drinking wine, except Jazan. If his parents caught him sneaking even a sip he would never hear the end of it.

Zor-El, Alura and Kara had not been able to make it to the ceremony but would stop by later in the day. They were in Kandor attending an important meeting.

Jor, Lara, Nara, Diana and Kal sat together a bit further away from the young ones barely saying a word. Lara looked over at the three young Els laughing and trying to make this day a bit less miserable.

"This is depressing," Lara said folding her arms. Everyone stopped and looked at her including her mother.

"We should not be dwelling on a lost one, but celebrating all the wonderful moments, like our younger generation."

Helena, Jazan and Mon looked at the El Queen and smiled. "Hey I think grandma is going to start drinking." Jazan nudged his sister and she rolled her eyes mockingly.

"Shut up, Jazan."

Mon looked at his mother reaching for her flute of wine and took a sip, which he hadn't seen his mother ever drink wine in his life. "Oh shit!" Jazan blurted out and Diana turned her head over to his direction.

"What did you say?" Diana narrowed her eyes.

"Nothing," he smiled cheekily.

"Brat," Diana said aloud and everyone smiled at that.

Jazan folded his arms and stood up, "I'm not a brat!"

Lara downed her wine, "Oh _yes,_ you are." Everyone laughed at that comment.

He gasped, "hey wait a minute, what about Helena!"

Jor smiled, "She's a brat too don't worry we won't let you take all of the credit."

Helena sat up in her seat, "How rude" sipping on her wine with a raised eyebrow looking every bit like her mother in that moment.

Kal chimed into this banter, "To be fair, you're all brats equally." He smiled leaning back putting an arm around his wife. All the older adults laughed and the younger crowd had frowns on their faces, not finding this conversation funny at all.

Mon sighed, "Can we change the subject? Preferably not talking about _us_," he gestured to himself and Helena and Jazan.

"Yes please," a familiar voice boomed into the room and everyone turned to see Zor-El with his two ladies. Jor stood and walked over to his brother.

"Brother, you made it finally."

"Yes, I'm sorry we couldn't make it to the ceremony, Nara." He apologized and she waved her hand dismissing his apology as no big deal.

Kara made her way to her cousins. Helena and Jazan had grown up calling her Aunt Kara just because it was easier and it hadn't changed after all these years. She hadn't seen the two in quite some time.

"Wow look at you, Helena, you look so grown up. Last time I saw you, you were a rebellious teenager and Jazan," she smiled at the tall young fifteen year old. "A small boy growing into a fine young man."

He sighed, "Ah come on this is embarrassing."

Kara smiled at Mon and he blushed. "Look at you! You look so much like my baby cousin, Kal!"

"So my mother tells me every day. I don't hear it enough apparently." He hugged his blonde cousin.

A few hours later everyone separated into their rooms or wandered outside in the city of Kryptonopolis. Lara, Jor, Zor, his wife and daughter were sitting with Nara in the living room still. Diana stood grabbing Kal's hand leading them out of the room. They were unnoticed and he followed without question.

Far away from the sitting area she hooked arms with her husband. "Ah, I love your relatives, but even after all these years I still do not understand what they are talking about sometimes."

He smiled, "Me neither, trust me, their conversations becoming boring after a while. I have listened to them all my life growing up."

Diana didn't really steal him away from his family to talk about his family. "So how are things with the military?" she asked looking into his eyes as they walked.

"Going quite well, actually." Kal had been appointed to be the general of the Kryptonian military. Even though there is no sign of being attacked their army must remain vigil just in case. The new Ampar is a woman named Faora and she was great at training the army. Lara, being an Ampar herself, she approved of Faora as far as her background. Everything checked out and the council approved of her immediately. Kara was second in command if Kal was not able to attend to his duties. She rarely had to come to Kandor, but since she was second in command she came about every other week to maintain her position of authority.

A few moments passed, "What about your Ambassador duties?"

Diana sighed, "It keeps me busy that's for sure. I took this week off and the next off as well. I need a break. I did have a meeting with that wretched Queen Maxima, but I cancelled it."

Kal didn't want to ask why, but he did anyway, "Why?"

"I wanted to be here for your family, besides…"

Of course there was the ultimate reason. He smiled inwardly at this.

"I _loathe_ her." she put extra emphasis on the word, 'loathe'.

He laughed, "I know you do."

She glared, "it's not funny Kal. I really dislike her."

He kissed her temple, "I know, I really do believe you. You don't have to justify yourself to me, Diana, trust me, I know."

Changing the subject, "I am going to Ammos and I thought I would bring Helena and Jazan with me. Mother has been dying to see Helena. She hasn't seen her in four years. I am sure she is very eager to see her. I called her when we arrived. Donna, of course, was elated so mother says. I am not surprised."

"Do you want me to come with you?" he eyed her.

She shook her head, "I don't think that will be necessary, but thank you. I can travel all by myself you know. I am a big girl," she winked.

He smirked, "Oh certainly." Giving her hand a light squeeze. They stopped at a balcony on the east side of the palace and both looked out at the busy city. Kal looked at his wife's face and saw a yearning look. He knew she missed her homeland, even though she had lived here for the other half of her life she still missed being on Themyscira. He couldn't sympathize with her, but knew she longed to be home.

"You miss your home, don't you?" he asked in a low voice.

Diana turned to look at him. "This is my home." She clung to him tightly.

"You know what I mean. You miss Themyscira, you miss Ammos. You miss your mother and sisters. Is there any time you wished you would have never lived here and stayed on your home planet?"

Diana looked up at her husband with a perplexed face. "Kal, if I would have never left home I would have been sheltered my whole life, not to mention being trapped by my mother and Amayn and his crazy family. I would have never met you; I would never have the two children I love dearly. I couldn't take that back just because I miss my home planet. It is natural for me to miss my planet where I grew up on."

"I know, but I sense even more that you long for your family, your other family." His eyes drifting to the city once more. Diana kept her eyes on him.

"Kal, look at me." He didn't turn. "Look at me," her palms holding his cheeks. "I would never trade anything in the world for this. This is what i am today. When I was younger I was naïve, and perhaps I still am regarding a few things, but I am learning. We are both learning. Every day I learn something new being with you. I know I can…a bit complicated sometimes."

He scoffed, "complicated is not the word I'd use."

She gave him a look and he smiled. "Anyway, I wouldn't trade this for anything as I have just said. I love you." She smiled.

"I love you too. But could you answer a question I have been wondering about for years."

She nodded her head.

"When you were married to Amayn, did you ever love him?"

She sighed, "When I first was introduced to Amayn, I thought I would grow to love him, like my mother said I would, but as time went on and I married him, I never did love him. My feelings never grew for his heart and it left me feeling like an awful wife. A wife than could never be touched or loved by the opposite sex. I was not ready to be married. I was young and had never left the palace. I was confined by my own one track mentality. I was also not able to let go of my naïve feelings. Always feeling trapped is not a pleasant feeling. I wish it upon nobody. If Helena is ever to be married it should be a marriage of love not a marriage of force. I want to give her everything that I never had. My mother is very loving when she wants to be, but she is a Queen first and will always be. When I was a child she never tucked me as often as I wished. I often tucked myself in with my sister. We sometimes slept in the same bed together in my room wishing for mother to come say goodnight to us. She usually sent her personal maids to wish us goodnight and read us stories about ancient Greece. My childhood was not terrible, but I was birthed for a purpose. My first purpose was to be married to an Arrakian prince whom I never met until I was much older. Our parents had several meetings." She paused and looked out into the orange sky, "I remember when I was twelve and Aline came to see my mother about our marriage. They would fight constantly. The fighting seemed to go on for hours. I was taught to never be friends with the traitor as my mother called her. I never knew much about the woman, but living with that family was a learning experience in its own. I could never be myself, don't you understand, Kal? I can be myself around you, around your parents, around our children. I am not afraid to speak my mind. When I was in Arrakus I would be afraid to just say hello at the dinner table. Sometimes they would forget to invite me to dinner and I would find them eating together half an hour later."

Kal looked at his wife as she explained everything. he never really knew how she felt about the arranged marriage as he never wanted to bring it up, but the questions and emotions had built up in his system bothering him very much so. Now that he knew everything, he only felt even sorrier for his wife.

He started to notice her eyes tearing up and he looked at her, but she resisted her emotions. "I'm sorry i asked."

"No, you asked and you have a right to know. Do not mind me. Ever since I lived here I have grown more emotional. It is very odd to see an Amazon cry."

He smiled and kissed her cheek, "so does that mean I am the lucky one to witness a strong warrior cry?"

She returned the smile. "I am not a warrior, not anymore."

"Yes you are. You are every bit a warrior. You stood up for yourself when my council disagreed with you, when you had Helena and when you dissolved yourself from the Arrakians. You are a warrior, Diana; you shouldn't ever call yourself anything else. You are my warrior, my Amazon princess."

She turned to his blue eyes and they were gleaming. "Just for that spiel, I won't hit you, but I'll hit you later."

Kal laughed lightly, "I have no doubt you'll remember. I love you."

"I love you too." Their lips met in what seemed to be forever as they finally were alone with no eyes peering at them.

* * *

**AN: Ah yeah some fluff! I chose Jazan as their son's name as a more 'Kryptonian' style name from the Greek name, 'Jason.' That way both parents could have their way lol. **

**Yes I am including Faora in this ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 –Trained Eyes

In the military facility in Kandor, Kal was in his office looking over a few documents when someone came into the room. Looking up he saw it was his head in command of the army, Faora. Her piercing blue eyes meeting his calm dark blue pools. He smiled at her. She was a great Ampar and could possibly rival his mother, but he'd never mention that to her.

"Yes, Faora?" he asked looking down at the documents in front of him.

She came into the room closing the door behind her leaning against it. "General, I wanted to talk to you about our men."

He gazed up at her, "What about them?"

"They lack the spirit in training. I have been training them for months now and they seem to be very drained. I do not know what is wrong with them." There was a hint of an accent in her voice, a different accent than he was used to. She was from the Northern part of Kandor and he was from Kryptonopolis. Their language the same, but accents could make it difficult to understand one another depending where they were from.

"Perhaps you have been too hard on them. There is not a war near," he smiled at the woman.

She straightened, "I was trained to always be on guard even if there isn't an impending threat on our planet. Our soldiers should be no different than I."

Kal sat and thought for a moment. He stood from his chair, "Maybe you should train them in a way to where they enjoy what they do, Faora."

She raised a brow, "How will I do that?"

"My mother used to make them do rounds around the track and sing chants as they trained. It encouraged them to keep going throughout the hard days."

Faora stiffened at the mention of his mother. She knew was Ampar many, many years ago and wasn't sure if she liked being compared to the El Queen.

"I don't mean to impose, General, but your mother's methods of teaching are different than mine. I do not consider I will be best at type of training, I'm sorry. Her highness has been out of the Ampar position for a very long time. I believe if she pursued this position now she wouldn't know what to do." She put her hands behind her back as she spoke.

Kal narrowed his eyes at the woman and came up to her at least a foot away. She didn't move a muscle and scanned his body and face.

"My mother was a great Ampar, she may not be in the position anymore, but she is highly respected on Krypton as a Queen and military trainer. Dare you say anything else regarding my mother I will make sure your position won't be the same again, _if_ there is a position." He walked passed her out of his office and she stood still with narrowed eyes, but wisely said nothing in response.

Kal watched the army many levels above in a glass room. Faora appeared behind him and watched alongside.

He didn't look at her but was aware of her presence. "There will be our annual El ball in a few days, I have invited all our soldiers, my entire family of course and Diana's family will attend as well as others. I am inviting you to our ball." He glanced over at her and she turned her head to look at him.

"Thank you. I will attend. I have never met your wife."

He smiled at the thought of Diana. Their time together was scarce with both of them being so busy lately and Helena living on Earth. But she had taken the next two weeks off so that gave them time to be together, which he cherished every moment. "She is very busy as ambassador. I won't distract her from her duties. She is on Ammos with Helena and Jazan, visiting her sisters and mother. She should return in two days."

Faora nodded. "Do you think your son will be interested in being an assistant with our military?"

He eyed her carefully, "He is too young. Why?"

"I am the Ampar of this military but perhaps I will need an assistant. You know, to make sure our soldiers are kept in line. What does your son do?"

Kal straightened. He didn't like people talking about his family especially if they weren't related. "He attends the Kryptonopolis Academy for Boys and goes to Themyscira every other week to train with his Aunt. Diana had suggested it when he turned eight. She did the same with Helena."

"So he knows how to fight? This is a good sign." She smiled. "I read about your wife's people. They are excellent fighters despite their technology."

"Diana taught me that technology and high-end weapons do make the warrior. It is the will of the person that makes a warrior."

Faora could agree with that logic, but she always thought technology was a bonus when it came to training an army and that is a must have. Arrows and swords are nice, but lasers and staffs were better. She turned to leave, "I need to check on the men, I will come back within two hours, excuse me." She bowed and left hastily.

* * *

_Themyscira, Ammos_

Diana, Helena and Jazan had landed a few hours ago and the children were exploring with Donna at the moment. Diana stayed inside the palace in her mother's private chambers.

Hippolyta set her wine down on the tablet in front of the chaise she laid upon. Diana sat on a similar one across from her.

"I have not seen Helena in so long, she has grown up quite a bit. She does not seem to be a bratty teenager anymore," she smiled at this and so did Diana.

Diana nodded her head, "Yes she has grown into a fine young woman. I am very proud of her. She has accomplished so much in her short life. It makes me wish I had done the same when I was her age." Her eyes lingered to her half empty glass. Her mind swimming in her thoughts.

"Diana, you have accomplished a lot as well. You are the speaker of our people. What you do is very important and we all, your sisters and myself, admire what you do. You should never let your previous actions cloud your mind."

She sighed, "I just wish I had done more instead of cause so much trouble all those years ago. Gods, I was a mess. Everything was such a mess! Some things I cannot believe I had done. When I told you I was pregnant I was sure you'd exile me. Not to mention I had to deal with Kal's parents who at the time did not take a great liking to me at first. It took a very long time for the two come around, especially Lara."

Hippolyta was tempted to roll her eyes. Her feelings toward the El Queen were indifferent at times. Although she didn't really have a problem with her currently she could sense the woman did not like her at all when they had first met. "Queen Lara is not a lady to mess with. The few words we had shared many years ago were not very heartwarming or welcoming, but I cannot say I did not treat her in the best way either." She smiled, "You should have seen the way she was eyeing me when we had met for the first time. She looked so appalled. I will never forget that look she gave me."

Diana sipped her wine as her eyebrow rose, "What did she look like?"

Her mother gave a light sigh, "She looked at me as if I were a peasant. Like I was beneath her, but I have a feeling she does this to everyone who is not Kryptonian."

"She did the same to me, but now I do not think we have any problems. We do have our quarrels sometimes, but that is only because we are both stubborn and hard headed and when we do not agree on something it is not promising in the end." Diana smiled at this eyeing her mother.

Their conversation was interrupted when two young ones came running in. Helena sat next to her mother.

"Hello there," Diana sat up and smiled at her daughter. Jazan sat on the opposite side of her. "Hello to you too."

"Afternoon, mother. Look what Aunt Donna gave me!" Jazan blurted out holding a brand new bow in hand.

"Wow, she shouldn't have," Diana said in a flat tone.

Helena smiled and pulled out a new sword, "And look what she gave me! Isn't it so beautiful? Too bad I won't be using it anytime soon."

"She _really_ shouldn't have," Diana's eyelids lowered and she turned her head to see Donna coming in with a cheeky grin.

"What? I thought they would like the gifts. And I was right, they do!" Donna shrugged her shoulders and put her arms around her elder sister from behind.

"I'm going to have a talk with you later," Diana squeezed her sister's hand and she pulled her arms off and rubbed her hand with a frown.

Helena was grazing the blade with her fingertips and she smiled impishly at her mother.

"What?" Diana pulled back a little nervous at her daughter's expression.

"Do you want to go spar, mother? I haven't done so in years!"

Diana shook her head, "Helena…I'm a bit tired, it was quite a trip with you two fighting most of the way."

"Please?"

"Maybe later."

Helena groaned. "Grandma Polly what about you? Will you spar with me?"

Donna put her hands on her hips, "Hello, what about me?!"

Helena smiled, "No offense, Aunt Donna, but you are boring to spar with. I have sparred with you so many times I always know your next move."

The Aunt scoffed, "What? I can change!"

The red head laughed, "It's nothing bad, Auntie, but I think you should brush up on your skills."

Diana put a hand over her mouth and Donna narrowed her eyes at her snickering sister.

"What are you laughing at? You haven't sparred in quite some time. Perhaps you don't want to spar with Helena because you're incompetent."

Diana stopped and cleared her throat, "I am very capable of sparring, Donna. I don't need you pestering me."

Jazan smiled at the two bantering sisters. It always made him feel less awful when he saw his mother and Aunt argue, because it reminded him of arguing with Helena or even Mon sometimes.

"Fight her, mother!" Jazan nudged his mother and she shot a glare at him.

"There will be no fighting, Jazan," Diana's voice was cool and calm and he scooted away a bit at that tone of voice.

"Why not? _Afraid_ that I will beat you?" Donna teased knowing it would get a rise out of Diana.

Hippolyta put her hand up, "Girls, please." The two stopped arguing and she sighed. "You sound like children, just stop it."

Helena leaned back on the lounge, "Wow and I thought me and Jazan were bad. You two should take a chill pill."

Diana, Donna and Hippolyta exchanged confused looks. Hippolyta was the one to ask, "What does that mean?"

Helena hit her forehead with her palm, "Sorry, Earthling slang. It just means to calm down, basically."

Donna folded her arms, "Strange language those aliens have." Shaking her head.

A few hours later everyone had retired to their rooms except Jazan and Helena. They decided to go into the city and party with the younger amazon sisters. Normally Diana would abject to this, but she didn't see a good reason for them not to go. She knew they were safe here and her sisters would take care of them. She didn't want Jazan drinking any wine, because Hera knows that Helena will definitely have a bottle with her and her sisters would have many. As her son grew older she feared he would feel awkward around so many women on her island, but he didn't. He felt like they were all his blood sisters and he would do anything to protect them, which she adored. He was so much like Kal in so many ways and thinking of this a smile came to her lips. It had not been easy raising Helena or Jazan. Diana had new found respect for all parents. It didn't matter where they from, but parenting was not easy.

As Diana sat on her bed she looked around the room and nothing had really changed since she lived as here as a child, a teenager and a young adult. Nothing at all.

Laying down reaching for her book she heard her curtains flutter more than usual. Reaching under her pillow she started to reach for her knife. It was a natural instinct even if she knew she was safe in her own room.

She saw someone land in her room wearing a silk white floor length gown. A woman with auburn hair and she relaxed. It was just Helena.

"Helena I thought you'd be with Donna and Jazan. Where's Jazan?"

Helena smiled, "Relax, he's fine. he's in the town square with a few sisters."

Diana nodded and laid back down in bed. Helena crawled onto her mother's bed and sat with her legs crossed. Diana looked up from her reading.

"Why didn't you use the door like a normal person?" she teased.

Her daughter shrugged her shoulders, "It was easier this way besides I just want to talk with you."

Diana sat up and leaned against the headboard of her bed and closed her book. Rarely did she speak with Helena unless she was the embassy in Washington, but even then they rarely saw each other except at late hours.

"Oh? About what?" Diana had a big grin on her face and Helena was taken aback.

"Well I don't know if you keep looking at me like that."

Diana laughed, "I'm sorry it's just you never want to talk to me about anything these days."

The red head shrugged her shoulders, "I guess. I just wanted to ask something about…boys."

"Boys? Do you like someone?"

"No, it's not that. I mean, wow this is hard…" letting out an exasperated sigh her eyes drifted elsewhere.

Diana crossed her legs, "Why is it hard? Hard to talk to me? Helena you shouldn't be afraid to ask me questions. My mother was never really there for me when it came to this subject, partially because I had no say, but anyway. I am here to answer your questions, so please ask me?" she touched her daughter's cheek with the backside of her hand and smiled warmly.

Helena breathed in, "Alright, well, since you were in an arranged marriage before you met father and yadayada, I just wanted to ask if grandma and grandpa and father are going to put me through the same thing? Are you going to do that? I know that is custom for both sides of my families, I just…I…"

"Your father and I have discussed this before. On Krypton usually a person is matched with another for compatibility and they wed. On Ammos it was more of an alliance than a marriage for me. I do not want you to marry a man you despise just because it is tradition on Krypton. That is not fair to you or the male."

"So does that mean I can marry whoever I want? I know you both were talking about that the other day before we left for Themyscira. I heard grandma talking about it too."

Diana sighed thinking of the right words to say. "I don't want you to feel uncomfortable and you have so many years ahead of you, you shouldn't be thinking of marriage right now. You have a career to think about and it's a career you love dearly. Don't throw it away for a marriage. I will not allow you to be forced into anything you do not want; I will never do the same thing to you what my mother did to me."

"I suppose that makes me a feel a bit better, but what if I do want to marry someone who is not Kryptonian? What then?"

Diana touched Helena's leg, "Whatever you decide is your choice and your choice alone. I am not Kryptonian and look, I am still here," she lightly teased.

Helena could finally let her guard down and relax. Diana could tell this had been bothering her daughter for quite some time. She didn't know how long, but she was happy that she was able to talk to her about this subject.

"Feel better?" Diana looked into the green eyes of the red head.

Helena nodded, "Yes, thank you. I feel so relieved! Now excuse me but I think I hear Jazan is about to do something he shouldn't be doing." She got up from her mother's bed and Diana leaned forward.

"What? What is he doing?"

"Nothing, mother, go to sleep," smiling she flew out her mother's balcony.

* * *

_House of El_

Kal was waiting for Diana and their children to return which would be in about an hour. The following day was the El ball and they had so much to do. Diana would return with her mother and sister as well as a few amazons.

Sitting in a private room he saw Mon come into the room and he smiled at him.

"Hey, Kal I was just going to ask. When is Diana, Helena and Jazan coming back?"

"They should return in less than an hour, why?" eyeing his younger brother.

"Oh no reason. I heard Donna is coming. I just wanted to…."

"Spar with her?"

"Hell yeah! I mean…yes," he coughed, blushing a bit.

Kal smiled at his sibling and patted to the seat next to him. Mon sat down a little embarrassed showing his excitement. "Sorry I just like sparring with Diana's sister. She is awesome, a little weird, but awesome."

"She is…something, that's for sure." Kal thought of all the times Donna had asked him such strange questions or when she visited she was always into things. He could see why Diana could get annoyed with her little sister.

"Where's father?" Kal asked.

Mon leaned back more comfortably in the chair, "Oh he's with mother in the ballroom. They're bossing the servants around."

"You mean _mother_ is bossing them around."

Mon rolled his eyes, "You got that right. Man, I am getting so tired of her bothering me!"

Kal could help but laugh. "Why's that?"

"She keeps telling me to go do something useful with myself, like find a wife or something. I keep telling her to drop the subject but she won't. It's a bit annoying. Whenever she brings up the subject I just tune her out and she keeps talking and talking…and _talking_."

Mon's elder brother shook his head in amusement. "I see. She can be a bit demanding at times."

"A bit? Come on, Kal, even you know she is more than that. Diana knows she is! I swear she almost punched me the other day."

"Diana?" Kal's eyes widened.

Mon pursed his lips, "No! Mother! I was playing a game and she was talking to me and I was pretending to listen, but I obviously wasn't. Anyway she almost hit me until I moved that is. She's insane!"

"It happens," Kal shrugged. "See he's your first problem, you need to listen to her otherwise she's going to keep talking and we all know that goes on forever."

Both men laughed until they saw Lara standing in the doorway with her arms crossed and not looking very happy. They stopped laughing and they glanced at the floor, finding it very interesting at the moment.

"Your father needs you two, I suggest you go and help him," Lara said and turned to leave. Kal and Mon looked at one another and stood to leave. They watched their mother saunter down the hall, not bothering to look back and they could feel her eyes in the back of her head glaring at them. Waiting until she rounded the corner they finally left to go to their ballroom.

* * *

**AN: ball next, obviously.**

**I am writing the next chapter for my other story, Blind, Deaf and Mute. It needs more editing, but should be up soon, if I don't have too much homework. I ignored my homework to write this lol.**

**Sorry if this is not exciting yet, but it will be soon aha. Please let me know what you all think so far (:  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four -Silver Eyes

Diana sat in her bedroom fixing her hair for tonight's occasion. Sitting in front of her vanity she twirled her hair with her fingers and she saw Helena burst through the door with a foul look on her face.

"Helena, something wrong?" she continued to fix her hair with flowers and Helena did not look happy at all.

Helena marched up to her mother and her index finger pointed at her head. Diana looked up at her daughter's hair and was trying to find something wrong with it. It was twisted into a high bun atop of her head.

"Grandma Polly is never doing my hair again! Mother, fix it!"

Diana smiled and stood up to let Helena sit in her chair. Unraveling her daughter's hair she braided it instead of putting it in a tight bun.

* * *

In the ballroom Kal stood with Faora overlooking all of their soldiers mingling with his family and other guests. Many Amazons came to the occasion. All the Els wore black suits except Diana and Helena. They decided to be more traditional in their Amazonian heritage. Both wore white gowns with gold sandals and bangles matching the rest of their amazon sisters. If Kal didn't know who his wife and daughter were he would mistake them for one of their sisters.

Looking around the room he saw Hippolyta trying to have a conversation with his mother and grandmother, Nara. Although he could hear their conversation, and it wasn't much, at least they were trying. Donna was with a group of amazons talking and he saw they brought cases and cases of wine. Diana claimed Themysciran wine was one of the best and insisted she'd bring some for everyone to share at the ball. He didn't really drink, but he noticed that the Kryptonians had taken a liking to this alcohol. He wasn't sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing.

Glancing at the time on his wrist, he'd really wish Diana would hurry up. He hadn't seen Helena either. They had to announce all the Els in a few minutes and he hadn't seen a sign of the two women in over two hours.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and as he turned he saw his daughter and Diana walking in the entrance from behind.

"Hello there," Kal smiled. "You look beautiful."

Helena smiled, "Thank you, mother did my hair."

"And it looks lovely."

She then spotted her aunt with a flute of wine. Her eyes widened with delight, "Excuse me father," she paced over to her aunt to grab a flute. He shook his head. Boys, alcohol, what else does he not want to know about his daughter?

Diana hooked arms with Kal and his turned to see her smiling up at him. "What took you so long?" he kissed her hand.

"I had to redo Helena's hair. My mother did her hair and she simply hated it. Are we late?"

He glanced at the time once more and shook his head, "No, right on time, actually." Starting to walk forward she followed relentlessly.

* * *

_Krypton XI –a faraway galaxy_

Somewhere off in the distance in an alternate galaxy there is another Krypton as well as another Ammos. The people are the same with minor differences. Although they speak the same languages and have the same abilities, their kingdoms are but slightly different.

Looking off into the red sun one of the heirs of the Arr kingdom stared into the brightly lit star. Wishing he could see beyond it. His parents ruled their planet, Krypton XI, unlike Krypton they did not have a standing council as the Arr family made most of the decisions almost like a dictatorship.

Kor sat down looking through the large glass window in his room. A knock came to the door. Without looking he opened the door. One of the guards came in.

"We haven't been able to contact Krypton, your majesty."

Kor simply nodded his head, "Fine we will go there ourselves then, tell my father I wish to leave in the next hour."

"Your highness your parents are at a ceremony right now with the princess."

Kor waved his hand as he stood to pour himself a drink. "It is not important, I'm sure my family is bored at the ceremony. They can cut it short. Tell him, now!"

The guard nodded and quickly ran to their control room to alert the King, his wife and young daughter of eighteen.

Fifteen minutes later the Arr family returned from the short ceremony. The King, Vor-Arr told everyone that he had family business to attend to. Their crowd did not seem displeased and went along with the announcement.

Vor walked into the room laying his eyes on his son who seemed to be enjoying a glass of some type of alcoholic drink. His wife, Kren-En-Arr trailed behind him with their daughter Naer. The Kryptonian Prince of twenty five looked at his family and they looked puzzled and his parents, especially his father, a bit angry.

"Father, mother, hello," he stood kissing his mother's cheeks with a grand smile, making his silver eyes sparkle. His mother frowned knowing he was up to no good.

The King folded his arms, "What is the meaning of this, Kor? You interrupted our yearly ceremony."

Kor snubbed his father, "Please, we all know that you die of boredom during those ceremonies every year." Pouring himself more wine he walked up to his parents.

His mother eyed the flute with a look of disappointment. "I wish you wouldn't drink so much wine, Kor."

"Mother it's only my third glass. Anyway, I had our servants try to contact Krypton in the galaxy Fylis. Our signal doesn't seem to go through no matter what we do. I wanted to leave within the hour, if you don't mind."

Vor's eyes narrowed at his ill-minded son. "You can't just go to another planet and invade their kingdom. They are Kryptonian and if they are anything like we are, they will create chaos and discord if unwanted guests disturb their home."

Kor sat down with furrowed brows, "Father, our planet is in serious trouble. We need help and it seems no one in our galaxy will help us. It is only natural for our home planet to contact another planet that is just like ours."

The Arr Queen raised a brow and stood over her son with arms folded, "Perhaps they do want to help us because we are too stubborn to accept anyone's help in the past. Invading a sister planet will not help, Kor. Get your head out of the clouds, we are not leaving!"

Kor's parents left the room leaving him alone with his younger sister. She stared at him curiously with her silver marble eyes. Twirling her chestnut brown hair with her finger she sighed.

"Brother, won't you ever learn? If our planet is in trouble, I think mother and father have it covered. We don't need help from other Kryptonians."

"See sister that's where you're wrong," his eyelids becoming heavier as he spoke. "Our planet is unstable and will soon be inhabitable in the next year, don't you understand? Nobody looks at the charts these days," he sipped his wine and shook his head.

Naer rolled her eyes, "Kor, just…" putting her hand on her older brother's shoulder she kissed his head, "Don't do anything stupid or anything you might regret." Her hand left his shoulder and she walked out of the room diming the lights. He sat in the dimly lit room by himself smoldering in his thoughts. He had so many ideas in his head right now. My planet is going to die and all my people will die in the process. I don't want to die, he told himself over and over again for the last two months_. I'm going_.

Standing up a bit too fast he held onto a chair close by. One of his personal guards came up to the prince. "Your highness are you alright?"

Kor nodded, "Prepare my ship, we're going to Krypton and not a word to my parents or sister, understand?"

The guard nodded vigorously. He paced down the hall to alert the Kryptonian mechanics that the prince was going to leave within the hour to go to another galaxy very far from theirs.

_I'm going and nobody can stop me_. He went to his room and changed into another uniform. A dark green uniform with his crest embedded in white on his chest. Smoothing out his chocolate colored hair and washing his face he prepared himself for the long trip. Looking into his eyes he sighed. "I really need to stop drinking so much." He grumbled at the sound of mother's voice running through his mind.

Coming out to the ship hangar adjusting his cape. His guard, Jal followed beside him, "How long will it take to Krypton?" Kor smoothed his hair out once more and placed his circlet on his head. His crest in the shape of a triangle.

"Well with our new adjustments it should only take two hours, instead of the regular two weeks we calculated. I do have to say it's a bit experimental at the moment, but I think you should be able to make it to Krypton with no break downs as far as I know."

Kor stopped abruptly admiring the new ship. "This is beautiful. Rao, look at it!" he touched the side of the wing and smiled. "I am impressed. Our workers work very quickly. They have been working on this for a month now. I am quite intrigued on how it rides through the vast space."

"It should run magnificent your majesty. We tested it and there is nothing wrong with it."

"Amazing, alright well I shall see you all when…when I see you," he nodded with a sneaky grin and walked into the ship. "Oh and," he poked his head out of the ramp entrance, "Don't tell my parents, understand? Or there will be _terrible_ consequences."

Jal gulped, "Of course your highness, whatever you wish." He bowed and watched the young prince disappear into the space craft.

* * *

An hour had gone by and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves except Kal. Diana had to constantly put a smile on his face throughout the evening. He was unnerved at how his daughter was acting. She had drunk way too much wine and she was outside on a balcony with her insane aunt and sisters. Jazan had been floating around to all the soldiers and occasionally got pulled over by Lara or Hippolyta. He didn't seem too annoyed, but nobody ever knew for sure.

Diana noticed Kal's lingering on Helena with Donna and she sighed. He didn't notice so she sighed louder. Narrowing her eyes she slapped his arm and he shot her a glare.

"Why did you just hit me? You can't just hit me at a public function, Diana, Rao." He rubbed his arm and she smiled sweetly.

"Stop worrying about Helena, she is in good hands"

He scoffed, "Our daughter in good hands? I don't think you've met your sister recently, or have you?"

"Don't get smart with me," she glared at him and he turned away. Coming closer to his body she leaned on him, "Kal, please, she's not a little girl anymore, just let her go."

"No. I can't do that."

"Why?"

Kal sighed looking at all the mingling guests. "I don't want her to get into trouble; I don't want her to become unattached to Krypton. She has been Earth for quite some time now. It seems like she is stranger when she comes home. I don't like it." He paused, "And I don't like Earthling boys."

Diana laughed, "You don't like _any_ boys." She rubbed his upper arm, "Kal she is an adult now so we must treat her like one otherwise she will only grow further apart. I don't want that to happen because there will always be a rift between my mother and I."

Both saw Jazan running up to them. Diana straightened and distanced herself from her husband a bit.

"Helena is so drunk. I tried to take her wine away from her and she hit me and I went through a wall! Mother, do something with her!"

Diana shook her head and Kal gave her a knowing look. "Good hands? Riiiiight."

Jazan stuck close to his father while Diana went off to find Helena. She glanced around and found her sister with Helena on a balcony playing some type of game.

"Helena," Diana announced in a cool voice.

Helena smiled, "Mother, hello!"

"Did you just hit your brother?"

She scoffed, "Pfft, no. He spreads lies just like Aunt Donna does when she says she trains Jazan, but really they just play board games."

Donna gasped and Diana shot a glare to her little sister.

"She's lying!" Donna immediately blurted and Helena huffed.

Diana grabbed her daughter's hand and then a gust of wind nearly blew both of them away. Helena held onto the rail and all the amazons looked up to see a brightly lit ship hovering above them.

"Wow, look at the size of that ship! Is that one of our ships?" Helena gazed up squinting her eyes from the bright light.

Diana pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes. "I don't think so. Get inside, all of you."

"But, we were playing a game," Donna threw her hands in the air and Diana pushed her gently back inside. The ship casted a dark shadow over the El palace and she flew up to the top of the palace to watch where the ship was going. It was landing in the landing area near the palace. Folding her arms she hovered back down to the balcony and calmly but swiftly walked back inside the ballroom. Looking around she realized everyone was very unaware. Lara was taking care of the…_impaired_ amazons. Good, she thought, distract her. she pulled Kal outside the ballroom.

"What's the matter? Is it Helena? What did she do?"

Diana waved his argument away, "Nothing, she didn't do anything. We have visitors landing in our bay. I don't think they are from here. The ships are not made the same as ours."

Kal eyed her to make sure what she was talking about was true. "Are you sure?"

She nodded, "I saw it with my own two eyes, Kal."

His thoughts began to swim and started to go over everyone he had invited to this event and he went to the control room to turn on the monitors to have a look at the ship. As soon as the screen blinked on he saw the ship had landed and it definitely looked foreign.

Definitely an alien ship, but from where?

"Trespassers!" many guards ran passed Diana and Kal. They must have heard Helena and Donna spouting off there was an unknown ship hovering above the palace.

Kal and Diana followed the guards outside making sure not to alarm any of their guests. The guards surrounded the visitor. He had a green uniform on with a triangle-type crest on his chest. Kal squinted his eyes looking at the young man. He looked like he was in his mid-twenties. Stepping off the stairs he approached the alien man.

Speaking in Kryptonian to the man, the alien smiled. "I am Prince Kal-El. House of El," gesturing to the palace behind him.

Kor smiled and bowed, "Prince Kor-Arr of the Arr Kingdom."

Kal caught a glimpse of the man's silver eyes linger over to his wife who was standing at the entrance.

"My wife, Princess and Ambassador of Themyscira and Krypton." He held out his hand so Diana could join them. He made sure not to mention her name which she nodded her head curtly at her husband.

Kor's silver eyes narrowed as his grin grew wider. "I'm from Krypton XI."

* * *

**AN: this chapter was such a struggle for me. I think it's all this school distracting me. Sorry it is so short, but I had to get this in. Details later.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five –The Others

Helena woke up to a bright red sun in her blurry vision. Groaning she turned over to look at the time -8:07am. Smacking her forehead with her palm she sat up in bed and yawned running her fingers through her hair. She had missed the first meal of the day with her family roughly twenty minutes ago. Throwing the covers aside Helena rose to her feet _very_ slowly.

A throbbing headache didn't seem to go away ever since she laid down for bed at Rao knows what time. Grabbing fresh clothes she headed for her shower mumbling, "Why do they have to eat _so_ damn early."

Stepping out of her bedroom fresh and clean she noticed the palace was oddly quiet especially since the mornings were quite busy and chaotic with so many people. She figured her amazon sisters were sleeping in from last night's festivities. A grin came to her lips as she thought of last night, but her headache reminded her to take it slow. Shouldn't have had so much wine, Helena, she told herself.

Scanning the halls she saw her parents walking together the floor above, apparently having a serious conversation. The floor below was her little brother and great grandmother, arguing, of course, probably over something ridiculous as usual. They never agreed on much of anything.

Making her way down the hall she noticed a green light was above one of the supposed vacant rooms. Rarely anyone stayed on this wing of the palace besides special guests. Figuring she should knock first she raised a fist to rap on the metal door, but before she made contact with the door she heard a soft voice calling for her to enter the room.

Helena's eyebrows creased and with a wave of her hand the door slid open and she stepped inside cautiously. Rounding the corner of the entrance she saw a young, slim male sitting on the bed with their library's collection of tablets. Folding her arms she stared at the guest and he didn't make eye contact with her as he kept reading.

"Who are you?" her voice sounded of her mother's. She didn't know if the man was of her race or not so she spoke in English. He still didn't look at her. So she asked in another language. Still no response she asked in another language yet again.

Finally he smiled and set the tablet down beside him. "I heard you the first time. You lack fine pronunciation in your Kryptonese." He had answered in her dialect of Kryptonese.

Helena blinked, "_Who_ are you and why are you in my home?" she took a step forward.

He grinned and bowed at Helena, "I'm Prince Kor-Arr of Krypton XI and who are you?" his eyes narrowed with amusement but he already knew who she was.

She tilted her chin higher, "I do not have to answer to you." Turning briskly she head toward the door.

"Alright Princess Helena," his words stopped her in her tracks and her head turned to the side and gazed at the floor. Suddenly she felt angry, very angry. Turning to face the arrogant prince she marched towards him.

"How do you know my name?" her eyes filled with anxiety and curiosity. Circling the prince she wanted an answer. He smiled smugly.

"I can read your mind. I know everything about you."

Helena stopped, "You….you can read minds? What kind of Kryptonian are you?" staring into his silver eyes she had never seen this color on a Kryptonian before. His black pupils followed her every move as she scanned his body thoroughly.

"No need to scan me, I am unarmed, princess."

Her eyes looked into his silver pools, and they looked quite playful and mischievous. "Can you really read minds?"

"I told you, I know everything about you." He started to laugh, "It's also in all these files I found in your system's library," his smug grin became cheesy. Helena narrowed her eyes and groaned.

Having enough with this alien prince she stormed out of the room and she heard him laughing inside the guest room. Looking around to find her parents they were in a private room discussing something of the prince.

She waved the door open and her parents turned to look at her. Her grandparents were next to them as well.

"_Who_ is that prince and why is he here?!" she shouted.

* * *

_Last Night_

Kal and Diana followed the guards outside making sure not to alarm any of their guests. The guards surrounded the visitor. He had a green uniform on with a triangle-type crest on his chest. Kal squinted his eyes looking at the young man. He looked like he was in his mid-twenties. Stepping off the stairs he approached the alien man.

Speaking in Kryptonian to the man, the alien smiled. "I am Prince Kal-El. House of El," gesturing to the palace behind him.

Kor smiled and bowed, "Prince Kor-Arr of the Arr Kingdom."

Kal caught a glimpse of the man's silver eyes linger over to his wife who was standing at the entrance.

"My wife, Princess and Ambassador of Themyscira and Krypton." He held out his hand so Diana could join them. He made sure not to mention her name which she nodded her head curtly at her husband.

Kor's silver eyes narrowed as his grin grew wider. "I'm from Krypton XI."

Kal looked at his wife and she glanced back at the alien prince and he had a smile on his face that didn't seem to go away.

With a wave of his hand he gestured for Kor to follow the two of them into his home. Kal lead all three of them along with the guards into a private soundproof room. He turned on the computer and contacted their council for an immediate special meeting.

Diana turned and kept her eye on the young male. Kor looked around at the surroundings and took it all in. it reminded him of his palace, but slightly different of course. Then he caught the Kryptonian's wife staring at him.

"Problem, your majesty?" he asked quietly.

"No, not at all."

"Then why are you staring at me so? Oh right you must be wondering where I am from and why I'm here, right?" he winked at her and she only grew livid as he spoke. Kal rested a hand on her shoulder and she calmed down a bit.

So he's a smartass, she thought.

Kal intervened before Diana would say something vile to the boy, "Your highness, I have arranged a meeting with our council. We need to go see them at once. It will be in about ten minutes. Follow us," he turned to leave and Diana travelled right behind him.

The guards pushed the prince up from his chair and guided him with electrical spears. He treaded carefully and noticed they passed a grand ballroom filled with hundreds of people. Looking inside he glanced around and saw other Kryptonians.

"Keep moving," a guard poked Kor with the spear. As he trailed behind Kal and Diana he couldn't help but notice Diana's arms were inked with blue tattoos. He was far too familiar with that. Rubbing his chin he began to think of his galaxy and their alien neighbors with similar markings.

"Your highness," he called out and both kept walking and didn't answer, "Ambassador," he called out to Diana more specifically.

Diana didn't stop walking nor turn around, "Yes?"

"I could not help but notice your markings on your arms. You are not Kryptonian, although you could pass for one. We have a planet called Ammos XI and I noticed some similarities between you and them. You're from there aren't you?"

"I do not believe you have the authority to ask me such questions as bold as that, your highness," Diana answered in a flat serious tone and kept walking hoping that would silence the boy.

A few moments later they reached the conference room and all the council members were sitting and waiting for the Els to arrive. They expected the whole entourage but only Kal and Diana walked in with a young man trailing behind them.

The guards placed the alien Prince Kor behind Diana and Kal who stood facing the council.

Jal-Mon spoke first, "your highnesses, I do believe this is the El Ball tonight. What brings you both here especially at this late hour?"

"We have an intruder here as you can see," Kal pointed to the boy behind him. "He claims he is from Krypton XI in another galaxy far from ours. His name is Prince Kor-Arr. He has made his appearance unannounced and as far as I know, nobody knows of his presence besides Diana and me."

"I see. Prince Kor please stand," Jal told the boy and he stood. Kal and Diana stepped aside to let the boy be seen by the council members.

Esri frowned, "What brings you here, your highness?"

Kor cleared his throat, "Well I am from Krypton XI as your Kryptonian leader has said already. My parents are from the Arr Kingdom and run the planet. We do not have a council. I suppose you could say my Krypton is run on dictatorship instead of a democracy as yours obviously is. I have tried to contact your planet several times over the past few months but I have not been able to get a signal as our galaxies are too far apart from one another. My planet is in grave danger and I have tried to convince my father and mother to realize what danger my people and family are in, but they simply do not believe anything I say."

Jal interrupted, "How are we sure you are not trying to invade our planet and you have forces lined behind you?"

The prince shook his head, "You don't understand. I took the ship disobeying my father's orders. They refuse to come into contact with any other planet. Our sister planet, Ammos is not too far from my planet. I assume you have an Ammos here as well. They are not our friends and haven't been for quite some time. I have contacted their kingdom but they do not listen and dismiss me immediately. I searched for another planet like mine and found this one. This appears to be the only one in relative to us. I need your help. My people need help. They are too blinded by my family's dictatorship to see the danger we are in."

"What kind of danger is your planet in, your majesty?" Jal asked carefully, almost afraid to know. He figured if this prince came all this way to their planet it had to be serious especially if he ran away from his family.

Kor sighed, "My planet has a radioactive core and it will soon destroy the entire planet, killing my race. My parents are not scientists like the Kryptonians here. They are dictators and military people, council."

Kal turned to look at Kor, "Why should my planet help your planet? We do not even know you existed until a few minutes ago."

"Because nobody else will help us, your majesty."

May-Nasri held up her hand, "I believe the right thing to do would be to contact your parents somehow and straighten everything out. The last thing we need is another war especially against Kryptonians. We have lost many in the years before this. Until then, the Els should keep you as a guest in their home and not a prisoner."

Kal held his hand up and shook his head, "Council, are you saying we should house him in the El Palace until we can contact his home planet? We are housing several Amazons and my wife's family. They will notice he is there."

"I do not believe you should lock him up in one of our prisons. That is inhumane and he seems to pose no threat to our people of Krypton. You will house him like he is one of your own, your highness."

Kal nodded his head and the council nodded back and got up to leave as their meeting was dismissed. All left the room and Diana set up a room for Kor to stay in until they notified his parents.

* * *

_Present_

All four Els stared at the infuriated Helena in front of them.

"He is staying with us until we get more information from his parents and why he came alone," Kal answered for the group. All others nodded and stayed silent.

Helena folded her arms, "He is so rude! Why is he in our palace? He should be put in a prison just like all other intruders should be. What makes him so special that he gets to stay in our home, father?"

Diana answered before Kal could get a word in, "Helena, he has escaped from his planet and asks for advice and help from our people. The council asked us to house him until further notice."

The redhead growled, "You cannot expect him to stay here while we are housing over fifty Amazons and other Els. There are hungover Amazons resting in their rooms and I am sure Jazan, Mon and Grandma Nara do not know of his presence, do they?"

All stayed silent.

She nodded her head, "Of course, keeping secrets, because that is what families do –keep secrets."

Lara frowned, "This is not a family ordeal, Helena. This is a diplomatic condition. We cannot simply alert everyone in the palace that we are housing a runaway alien. That will only lead to unneeded questions and panic."

Helena rolled her eyes, "Grandma, I do not need to be reminded of diplomatic duties. Mother reminds me plenty and it is ridiculous that you all have agreed to keep him here. He could kill all of us. You are all so stupid to think you can keep an alien in the same wing as me and other guests."

Diana stood to face her daughter, "Helena that is enough, you do not spout off at people like that, especially your family. His people are Kryptonian as well. We are but the same people, if they need help we may be of service to them."

Her daughter glared at her mother's ice blue eyes. "If I do recall, _mother_, you are not Kryptonian, so you should have no say or give a damn what happens to his little alternate world." Turning to leave she exited the room.

Diana sat down and her eyes were suddenly interested in the floor under her. She had never been so embarrassed.

Lara swished her drink in her glass and raised her eyebrow. "That girl has stepped over her limits. She must get her temper from her mother." She glared at Diana and Diana lifted her eyes to the very irritated El Queen. "She should have never left for that planet, what do you call it? Oh yes, Earth. She has become a spiteful brat, but then again she has _always_ been a brat. She needs to learn some manners and how dare she speak to her elders in such a way. She ought to be slapped and I'd be more than happy to indulge for that occasion."

Kal called out, "Mother. Enough."

With that awkward silence in the air Diana decided to make her leave and she quickly exited the room before she said something she was going to regret. Walking down the hall she passed her mother.

Hippolyta touched Diana's arm, "Diana, I saw Helena storm off. She looked rather upset. What is wrong?"

Diana shook her head, "I don't want to talk about it right now mother, please." She left her mother's side leaving Hippolyta very confused.

* * *

Hours later all of the Els along with Queen Hippolyta and Princess Donna came together for dinner. The table was quiet and awkward. One could hear a pin drop. Helena sat in her usual seat, which was in between Lara and Jazan. Although she felt her grandmother's cold shoulder she wisely didn't say anything. Kor was invited by Jor-El to join them for dinner. He sat across from Helena and sat in between Mon and Kara. He noticed everyone had their eyes glued to their plates and he raised an eyebrow.

He didn't know what was so tense at the table but he sensed something was off. Although it could be that they just like to eat in peace, but he highly doubted it.

He cleared his throat and nobody really looked up from their plates, "So, is it always this quiet at the dinner table? I know my family likes to talk a bit during our meals together."

All the people at the table turned to look at him with blank faces. Jazan spoke for everyone, "Actually I have no idea what's going on here, so I'm just as confused as you."

Kor nodded, "Well…okay." Everyone stayed quiet for a few silent minutes until he spoke once more. "So I don't believe I know you all by name, my name is Kor-Arr as most of you know by now."

Jor looked up and placed his elbows on the table, he pointed to each person announcing their names. "My son, Kal-El which you have met and his wife. My younger son, Mon, my mother in law, Nara, my brother and his family, Zor, Kara and Alura. My grandchildren, Helena and Jazan. Diana's mother, Hippolyta and sister, Donna and my wife, Lara."

Each one nodded at him. Some of them smiled but most nodded with puzzled expressions.

"Well that was such a _grand_ introduction," Helena sarcastically added at the end.

Diana glared at her daughter and Helena caught the gaze but didn't make eye contact with her mother.

Kor grinned at the bitter princess sitting across from him. He leaned back in his tall chair and just looked at her.

"You my lady are one bitter princess. You have been nothing but impolite ever since you met me earlier today. I do not believe I have offended you in anyway. If I have I'd like to know, because I want to know what I'm up against." His smile never disappeared and Helena glared at the alien.

"And _you_ sir, are one cocky son of a…"

"Helena!" Kal firmly stopped his daughter before she finished her sentence. She stopped and sank in her chair a bit at her father's tone.

Looking to her grandfather, who was at the head of the table facing opposite his brother. "May I be excused?"

Jor looked at his granddaughter and shook his head, "No. You are not leaving until you are done eating."

"I seem to have lost my appetite." She deadpanned.

"Then you will wait until everyone else is finished. You are not anyone special to be excluded from our rules. Sit." He noticed Helena not moving and he put his fork beside his plate. "Sit down. **Now**."

Helena slowly sat down and placed her hands in her lap and her eyes narrowed to slits staring at the prince opposite her. He was slightly smirking as he ate, but never looked back up to meet her eyes.

Diana and Kal shared humiliated glances at one another and the rest of the meal was eaten in total silence.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six -Daughters of Mothers

Diana sat in the library looking up different worlds of Krypton but so far she had not found anything. She had searched the databases for over two hours and no real information was recorded. It had been three days since the young Prince Arr came to the El palace and they hadn't been able to contact his family. Diana started thinking over everything the last three days. Perhaps this boy didn't want to be found by his parents, perhaps he is lying about his planet, but as far as Diana and the rest of Els knew, they had to trust his words. Kor seemed to be an honest young man so they didn't disbelieve him, but they are very cautious of his actions and words.

Helena decided she'd go back to Ammos with Hippolyta and the rest of the Amazons to get away from her family for a while. Diana and Kal realized they cannot control anything Helena was set out to do as she was a grown woman, but a stubborn one at that. She had established herself in another galaxy, another planet –she was known around most galaxies only because of her family. She was a smart woman, but had always caused chaos in the El home from her birth until the present. Everything she set out to do was for herself and only herself. Diana had come to the realization that Helena was nothing that she wanted she depicted she would be when she thought of raising her. Lara was right, she is a brat and needs to learn what the world has given her, not only for herself but for everyone else around her.

Helena had been right about one thing though, the alien prince needed to be watched constantly as he was not really their guest but Kal and Jor agreed that he should be treated as one since he was a Kryptonian as well…so he says. From here on out whenever he wanted to leave the room two guards would follow him wherever he went, although some sections were blocked off so he couldn't enter them unless he had permission from the Els.

* * *

Kal was in Kandor in his office conducting more plans for Faora to train their military. Although he didn't normally take calls during his work he noticed his screen was blinking and the signal was coming from his home. Thinking it was probably his parents or even Diana, since they knew to never call when he was working, but he accessed the call anyway.

Diana appeared on his screen and he smiled at her. "Hello, Diana."

She returned the smile, "Hello, Kal. I'm sorry to bother you, but Helena said she would be returning today."

His smiled died and he creased his brows. He was not in the mood to talk about his daughter right now, but he set his stylus pen down and sighed.

"And? Why did you have to tell me this while I am working? Did she do something?" he folded his arms. He saw his wife's eyes travel upwards at the ceiling then down the floor. "She did, didn't she?"

Shaking her head she continued, "My mother said she is sending her back, she phoned earlier this morning."

"Right, and why did she _suddenly_ decide to send her back?" Kal pressed on knowing there was more to the story that Diana wasn't revealing.

Diana sighed heavily and mumbled a curse word which he could barely make out. "My mother is still a Queen, Kal, she gives orders as you know. She had asked Helena to train the students that come to Ammos every year. She refused and told Donna to do it, saying it is not her 'job'." She air quoted.

Kal rubbed his temples with his fingers. "That girl is going to give me grey hair."

Diana smiled, "Hardly, I'm sure that is why your mother has a silver streak in her hair. I'm sorry to bother you, but I thought you should know."

"Of course. Right, thanks, I think. Any word on that prince's family yet?" Changing the subject before a headache came on.

"No, we have not been able to contact them at all. I am going to question him as soon as Helena arrives. I will have to deal with her myself until you come home."

Kal shook his head and turned off the screen and went back to work. That girl, he thought.

* * *

Two hours later Helena walked in from the landing bay and carried her bags to her room. Diana was in the living room reading and saw Helena walk by and into the hallway. Setting the tablet down, she followed her daughter to her room floating a few inches above the ground so she wouldn't alarm her. It appeared she was listening to music and completely unaware of her surroundings. Perfect.

Helena waved her door open and set her bags by her bed and turned to see her mother floating in her doorway. She jumped and landed on her bed pulling her earphones out. "Gods, mother, what the hell?!" she put a hand to her chest to slow her breathing then she noticed a very, very, scary look on her mother's face. A face she hadn't seen since she was a little girl.

"What?" she asked in a confused tone.

Diana floated towards her daughter and Helena scooted away from her on the bed.

"Don't 'what' me, Helena. My mother told me what you did and I don't believe you apologized, did you?" she set her feet down on the ground and had her arms folded. She was looking down at her daughter with daggers in her eyes.

"Oh about the training thing. Yeah, I told her that wasn't my job."

"How could you say something like that to my mother, your grandmother, the Queen of Themyscira. What is the matter with you? Have you no shame? You are a princess of Krypton and Themyscira, you should know better than to do something as appalling as that in front of hundreds of students."

Helena scoffed, "Mother, that is not my job it is Aunt Donna's job, I shouldn't have to train aliens, I already work with them on Earth. They are bad enough to deal with."

Diana narrowed her eyes even more and took a step closer with Helena now standing. "You have been nothing but rude to everyone since you came back from Earth. You've been rude to your grandparents here and my mother, me, your father, shall I go on? What is bothering you?"

"I don't have to tell you anything, mother, you don't control me." Helena turned around and started unpacking her clothes.

"As long as you're staying here I do. Your attitude is nothing like a princess's attitude should be. You're disrespectful, snooty, snippy and very hard to talk to when you're in one of your _moods_." Diana rolled her eyes.

Helena spun around facing her mother eye level. "I'm not a little girl anymore, you can't control me. I can do whatever I please."

"If you're not a little girl anymore, then why do you act like one?" Diana stepped closer.

A few moments of silence passed between them. Diana sighed, "I didn't raise you like this, Helena. You're not the little girl I used to know."

Helena huffed, "That's just it mother, I'm not your little girl anymore and I will never be that little girl you knew! So just leave me alone, please." She threw her bag on the bed and left her room closing the door leaving Diana alone in her daughter's room.

Pacing down the hall Helena went up a few floors to their prayer rooms and made sure nobody was behind her. Waving the door open she walked in the dark room and grabbed a black cloak and draped it around her thin frame. Kneeling on the floor with a clap of her hands a circle of red lights surrounded her and a hologram of their planet's red sun appeared before her.

Placing her palms upwards at the ceiling and closing her eyes she prayed for guidance. Completely clearing her mind of everything she was unable to hear anything but her own whispers in prayer. Her father had educated her on Rao and many other Kryptonian deities such as Cythonna, goddess of death and Nightwing and Flamebird. Many of their deities that Kryptonians banned and do not worship anymore as they worship Rao, and only Rao. Remembering her childhood learning about Nightwing and Flamebird, are two gods from ancient Krypton. The two gods are partners but also opposite, Flamebird being a fiery dragon-like creature and Nightwing, a dark dragon. Such two opposites and they loved one another, but in each cycle of their deaths they are reborn and destined to find each other again –only to be betrayed by a dear friend of theirs and killed in each cycle.

It seems that whatever the two lovers did they were always at an odd with one another and everybody else. Helena could relate these two deities with her parents. They were so opposite from one another, yet they were very compatible. Hearing stories of when her parents first met, her mother was not liked upon by the El royals and vice-versa. Helena opened her eyes staring at the holographic sun in front of her.

Her father had always made sure he did the right thing for her and Jazan growing up. They had everything and she had realized she wasn't always grateful for what she had in her life at times. Her mother was sometimes at odds with her grandparents even after all these years. Her mother had educated her on Greek deities, which only she prayed to when she was on Ammos.

Both her parents had agreed that it was her decision to decide what deities to pray to or none at all if she wished. She had two different cultures in her home and in her blood, yet she can feel so alone, feeling like she needed to do something to make up for everything she had done over the years. Grandma El was right, I'm a brat, she thought to herself.

Outside in the hallway Kor was exploring more of the El palace. He had not been everywhere since their palace had several floors and maybe over a thousand different rooms, most guest rooms, but there were other rooms he hadn't seen before. Two guards following him he wasn't annoyed as he knew these Kryptonians weren't gaining his full trust, as they shouldn't. Very wise of the _other_ Kryptonians.

He noticed a very large burgundy double door room at the end of the hall. Asking the guards to open it for him they did so and followed him inside. The room was pitch black but he could see in the front were a few red luminous lights. Hearing whispers he figured someone was in the room as well. scanning the body he saw it was Princess Helena.

Helena's eyes snapped open and turned around to see the alien prince standing at the entrance with two guardsmen.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked in a calm voice.

"I was just exploring the palace, I didn't know anybody was in here." There seemed to be some kind of lining in the walls not allowing him to see through them.

"You cannot just walk into any room you please, your highness. I was in the middle of prayer." Helena furrowed her eyebrows.

One of the guards spoke up, "Our apologies princess, we will escort him out." He grabbed Kor's arm and they started trailing out.

"No, leave him here." The two men stopped and looked confused. "Disperse." The guardsmen stood for a few seconds but left the room standing outside closing the doors.

She stood and walked towards the prince circling him, eyeing him all over. "Why are you on Krypton?"

Kor watched her carefully, but didn't move. "I already told you, princess, my planet is in trouble and no other planet will help us. My parents believe it to be a lie and a false fact. I have come here because I know you are all Kryptonian and may possibly help us."

Helena stopped in front of him staring at him warily. "Why do you need our help? What if my parents and grandparents decide not to help your people and planet?"

Kor sighed and looked her straight in the eye, "Then we will die."

"And this is my problem, why?" Helena smirked.

He scoffed, "You know, you're something else, your majesty. I can't seem to figure you out."

"It is not your job to figure me out, your highness. You are here as a runaway, you're not of my people even if you are Kryptonian."

"You're only half. A hybrid," he smiled and Helena narrowed her eyes.

"I am no such thing. Hybrid, what a terrible word," she snorted, "Just because my mother is Ammosian means nothing to my family."

"Is that so? Is that why your grandmother rejected her when she first came here and still has harsh feelings towards her regarding your bad behavior? Or how about when your father believes he was not a good enough parent to you and thinking he failed as a parent figure."

Helena's mouth gaped, "That…that is not true. My grandparents and my parents love my brother and I very much." Everything he was saying she would not believe only because he could be trying to get under her skin.

"I didn't say they didn't. I can tell they do and even when you make a complete fool of yourself they still love you but are very disappointed in you, I can see it in their eyes, in their minds."

Helena didn't say anything but turned her gaze elsewhere in the dark room.

"You were set to do great things; I read it in your journal in the library. You are disappointed in yourself, so you take your anger out on everyone else around you."

She eyed him and narrowed her eyes giving off her mother's look, "Who are you to tell me all of this anyway? You don't have the authority, I do not know why I'm even talking to you right now." She brushed passed him and hung the cloak up and opened the doors and stormed out.

"See, you're doing it again," Kor smirked and left the room watching her round the corner angrily.

* * *

Kal returned to Kryptonopolis later in the evening and found Diana in the living room by herself. His parents were in their room at this time he suspected. He came behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Why are you sitting here by yourself?" he kissed her cheek.

Diana shrugged. He stood straight and came around to sit next to her. He pulled her body close to his and she gazed at the floor not the least bit interested.

"Something is wrong, will you tell me or do I have to sit here for hours and guess?" he brought a smile to her face and she covered her mouth.

"Kal, stop it. Don't make me laugh," she sighed leaning into him sliding down a bit on the sofa.

Kal's smile dissipated as he saw there was something really bothering his wife, but didn't know what it was.

"Did you talk to Helena?"

She nodded.

"Okay…what did she say?" he saw her turn away. "Did she say something rude to you?"

Diana sighed, "I cannot simply say that she did or did not."

"Either she did, or she didn't, Diana," he pressed softly. She knew that Kryptonians don't really see the gray area of situations as she did. They were black or white, never in the middle.

"She said she wasn't my little girl anymore and she doesn't need me basically."

Kal frowned, "Diana, she is right, she's not a little girl, but she doesn't realize because she doesn't have children of her own, that she will always be your little girl. She may say she doesn't need you, but she will always need you."

"She didn't say it, she implied it," Diana corrected.

"Alright then, so don't assume such things, dear. She is just upset over something I am sure." He rubbed her arm.

Diana folded her arms, "I know something is bothering her, but she just won't tell me what it is! I don't want to have a relationship with my daughter like my mother had with me. It was not pleasant most times and I do not wish that on her or myself."

Kal rubbed his chin with his free hand. "Why doesn't Helena come with me to Kandor and train with Faora for a while?"

His wife shook her head, "She will need to return to Earth for her class she teaches soon. She has already stayed too long, although the time over there is far different than here. She will stay for another two days and then return for her job for the next two months Earth-time."

"Well never mind then." He then started thinking of his son, "Where's Jazan?"

"He went to the city to be with some of his friends two hours ago. I told him to be back by midnight."

Kal checked the time and it was only nine. He has three hours, alright. Nodding his head he stood and lend his out to his wife.

"Will you accompany me to bed, ambassador?" he smirked and Diana almost rolled her eyes.

"Only if you stop calling me that, Kal," she gladly took his hand.

He laughed, "No way, princess." And she slapped him.

An hour later Diana rolled off her husband with her hair sticking to her sweaty skin. They both thought it was best to line their bedroom with lead so nobody could see or hear them and it had been the best invention yet.

His hand travelled from her collar bone down to her breast and lower on her abdomen and in between her legs. She turned her head over at him and smiled.

"Stop teasing me, Kal, I'm exhausted."

He smiled teasingly, "Exhausted eh? Since when are you exhausted after an activity such as this?"

Rolling over onto her side leaning on her elbow and kissed the tip of his nose lightly, "Don't get too carried away now." She felt his hands wandering on her lower back. He grabbed her shapely behind and she yelped. "Kal, please."

"What?" he smirked, "Nobody can see us or hear us." His kisses travelled from her hand and up her arm to her neck.

Diana laughed leaning her head back on the pillow, "That's not it. This is how Jazan and Helena were made, and I really don't want another one….of _those_," she snickered.

Kal gasped, "_One of_ _those_? Diana, how could you," smiling he brought her body closer to his.

She smiled and returned the kiss, "Don't get me wrong, I do love our children, but they're such a handful and I can't take another one, especially with the baby in the family right now."

Kal pulled back a little puzzled. Diana only smiled more at the funny look on his face. "Helena."

"Ah," he nodded his head at that. He could agree with that. Helena was being a baby at the moment. "Well at least we have one good child." He joked.

"One out of two is not good, Kal," she teased and rolled him onto his back. Adjusting her body to fit his mold she kissed his chest tenderly.

"Do you remember when you told Helena you were pregnant with Jazan?" Kal thought of the past and started laughing softly. He saw icy blue eyes staring at him from a lower view point.

Diana shook her head in remembrance of that day. "I remember. She called me fat." After that last comment he couldn't control himself and started laughing. She stopped and pulled herself up and folded her arms. "It's not funny, Kal."

"Ah…I've been waiting fifteen years to laugh out loud at that."

"Well I'm glad you think that it's very funny." She groaned.

His laugh died down a bit and could see Diana looked a bit upset but he stopped and cleared his throat. "Come on, Diana, it's a little bit funny."

He took hold of her hand and kissed the backside of it. "I'm sorry."

She smiled, "It was a little funny, I will admit." Sliding herself back into her previous position she smiled deviously.

"That will be the last time she ever calls me fat, hopefully."

* * *

**AN: Next I have Helena going back to Earth, Krypton XI royal family meeting with the Els and Faora business….heh.**


End file.
